Merci's Mix-up
Merci's Mix-up(MM) was a Valentines Day themed event running from February 12th to 23rd 2016, from February 9th to 21st 2017, from February 8th to 20th 2018, and from February 14th to 26th 2019. =Event Description= Tier 1 It's Valentines Day for Merci, but being a Mad Wizard can be a lonely life. Merci's decided to mend his loneliness in the only way he knows how: by mixing up a fix-all love potion! Unfortunately, while preparing his concoction he swiped left instead of right. The resulting concatenation of amorous ardour and wayward magic opened a portal to Super Love Land and beyond. Just like your real life preparation for Valentine's Day, your mission is to complete five new objectives by using the new Heart formation and slaying legions of monsters. We're pretty sure that's how it works, right? Tier 2 Love is in the air again and to celebrate the most romantic date in the calendar, we're relaunching the Merci's Mix-up event. This time with two new Tier 2 romantic leads and three new Tier 2 objectives. Tier 3 Merci the Mad Wizard has spent years looking for love, but this year will be different: Frankie the Demon Crooner is here to help! While Frankie serenades your Crusaders, you'll have plenty of time to take on the demon hordes and find Merci true love. Tier 4 Love is in the air, and nothing good comes of that. Monsters are running amok, saying all sorts of embarrassing things to one another. Time to whack some sense into them! Merci's Mix-Up returns with 5 new objectives and a scary new Crusader. Will your Crusaders be able to keep their cool? The life of a Mad Wizard is a lonely one, and for Merci the Mad Wizard it is lonelier than most. This year, Merci has a plan — one sure to mend his own loneliness through the power of Love Magic! But it appears Merci has miscalculated, accidentally opening a portal to Super Love Land — and the dangers beyond... Merci's Mix-Up 4 introduces Ishtar the Fire Queen, and brings back Rocky the Rockstar, Sally the Succubus, Warwick the Warlock, Katie the Cupid, and Frankie the Demon Crooner! =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Fittingly for the ultimate celebration of romance, there are two new Crusaders for you to entice and add to your roster. Rocky, the Rockstar, is a swirling ball of testosterone, whose raw sexual power is tempered only by his genuine charm. The Juliet to this Romeo is the second new Crusader, Sally the Succubus, the winsome demon who leaves an army of admirers in her wake. Rocky the Rockstar Rocky's talents include boosting his DPS by having female Crusaders around him, starting at 25% and increasing up to a deafening 250% per lady with his normal Epic equipment, and even further to 350% with his Golden Epic. Sally the Succubus Sally includes the ability increase her own DPS up to a maximum of +300%. However, beware of putting female Crusaders next to her as it'll reduce her DPS by 25% per fellow lady. However, her other skill boosts all female Crusaders' DPS by 20%. Can you find the perfect spot for her in your formation? Tier 2 Warwick the Warlock The first of the two new Tier 2 Crusaders is Warwick the Warlock. This mischievous leprechaun replaces The Bush Whacker as the main clicker. At level 100, his ability Soul Harvest spreads the click damage to all enemies in a small radius around your click. At level 400, Warwick unlocks Curse of Weakness where enemies damaged by your clicks take 100% more damage from your DPS for 5 seconds. Katie the Cupid When it comes to the business of love, opposites do attract. Katie the Cupid is all sweetness and light compared to Warwick. At level 150, she unlocks Cupid's Arrow and shoots a random enemy with a love arrow every 5 seconds for 200% Global DPS. At level 400 her Snugglin' ability gives +15% Gold Find for each adjacent male crusader, up to a maximum of 2 (Max 2x30% w/ Epic) Tier 3 Frankie the Demon Crooner Frankie the Demon Crooner is a debonair singer like no other: when he sings nearby Crusaders are empowered, gaining a boost to their DPS, and the more quickly monsters are defeated the greater the buffs Frankie bestows – up to a limit. Tier 4 Ishtar Legends tell of Ishtar the Fire Queen, a supernatural fertility demon who knows just how to get the most out of each and every Crusader in her formation. Ishtar's Fertile Thoughts increase Global DPS and her Starlight increases the potency of angels and demons. Her allure knows little bounds, as she is able to attract Fire Sprites that increase Gold Find and speed up quest progress. Female Crusaders who follow Ishtar will see improvements to their DPS, as long as they don't become too close, and when Ishtar tells Whispered Stories, Global DPS increases for every Royal Crusader in the formation. Don't worry if you cannot find enough Royal Crusaders to boost your formation, for the glorious Ishtar is able to elevate worthy Crusaders to royalty — provided they first become close to The Fire Queen. =Tier 1 Objectives= Candy Hearts to start :* Rocky takes up a slot :* Rocky occasionally blasts his music really loud, deafening adjacent Crusaders and reducing their DPS |Reward T1 = Rocky the Rockstar swaps with Dark Gryphon }} Candy Hearts to start :* Sally and 2 other Succubii take up slots in the formation :* If any of the Succubii die, you wipe and go back one level |Reward T1 = Sally the Succubus swaps with Emo Werewolf }} :* Costs Candy Hearts to start :* The 3 middle slots have been taken up by a huge crack |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Valentines Jeweled Chest }} :* Costs Candy Hearts to start :* Only female Crusaders and Rocky are allowed :* Two slots have been blocked by band equipment :* Note the Reset the world ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at level 250 |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Valentines Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Only female Crusaders and Rocky the Rockstar are available. }} :* Costs Candy Hearts to start :* Only male Crusaders and Sally the Succubus are allowed :* Formation slots are slowly taken up by Zombies as you progress |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Valentines Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Only male Crusaders and Sally the Succubus are available. Zombies take up slots in a set pattern. }} Candy Hearts to start :* A random Valentines chest is awarded upon reset |Reward T1= A Valentines Silver Chest with a chance of being upgraded to a Valentine Jeweled Chest}} =Tier 2 Objectives= Candy Hearts to start :* Warwick takes up a slot :* Warwick periodically casts 'Hurry Monsters' which reduces your DPS and causes monsters to rush toward your formation quickly |Reward T1 = Warwick the Warlock swaps with The Bush Whacker |Notes T1 = Every 30-60 seconds, Warwick casts Hurry Monsters, which reduces your DPS by 100% and causes all Monsters to speed up for 5 seconds }} Candy Hearts to start :* Katie takes up a slot :* Every 10 seconds, Katie shoots two of your Crusaders with arrows, reducing their DPS by 99.99% for 15 seconds |Reward T1 = Katie the Cupid swaps with Gold Panda }} :* Costs Candy Hearts to start :* The Bachelorette takes up a slot :* Every 25 levels, she sends a whole bench slot packing, making it unavailable for the rest of areas in the objective |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Valentines Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The slots Bachelorette send sleeping are in order of their number. So from level 375 to 400, only Fire Phoenix and higher crusader bench slots are available. }} :* Costs Candy Hearts to start :* Only male Crusaders are allowed |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Valentines Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Only male Crusaders are available. }} :* Costs Candy Hearts to start :* Crusaders cost much more than normal and enemies drop much less gold than normal |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Valentines Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The upgrading costs and skills of crusaders cost exactly 128 times more expensive, and gold drops 16384 times less. }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Candy Hearts to start :* Frankie takes up a slot in the formation :* Crusaders within 2 slots of Frankie have their DPS disabled :* Frankie moves every 50 areas |Reward T1 = Frankie the Demon Crooner swaps with Chef Casey |Notes T1 = Frankie moves in a set pattern as follows: }} Candy Hearts to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Only Frankie the Demon Crooner and female Crusaders can be used :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at level 250 |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Valentines Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Only female Crusaders and Frankie the Demon Crooner are available. }} Candy Hearts to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Each Crusader reduces the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 50% (stacking additively) |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Valentines Jeweled Chest }} Candy Hearts to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Each area, a Crusader in the formation is affected by Lovesickness :* Every 15 seconds, Lovesickness spreads to an adjacent Crusader of the opposite gender :* Lovesickness lasts for 30 seconds or until changing areas :* Once a Crusader is no longer lovesick, they are immune to Lovesickness for 2 minutes :* Crusaders with no gender, or who are both male and female, are unaffected |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Valentines Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Lovesick Crusaders lose their DPS, gear effects, and all abilities. }} Candy Hearts to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* The Matchmaker takes up a slot in the formation :* All Crusaders have their DPS reduced to 0 :* Every 15 seconds, The Matchmaker chooses one male and one female Crusader :* The chosen Crusaders have their DPS restored for 15 seconds |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Valentines Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Candy Hearts to start :* Ishtar takes up a slot in the formation :* If Ishtar dies, your formation wipes :* Meteors fall periodically, killing random Crusaders |Reward T1 = Ishtar swaps with Sashimi the Seal |Notes T1 = Meteors fall every 10 seconds }} Candy Hearts to start :* Only Bushwhacker, Nate, Valentine's Crusaders, and healers may be used :* Two types of potions attack the formation at random :* One instantly damages all your Crusaders :* The other gives a brief boost to your DPS |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Valentines Jeweled Chest }} Available Crusaders: Candy Hearts to start :* Three stars take up slots in the formation :* Each star is aligned with a certain tag, disabling the abilities of nearby Crusaders who don't have that tag |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Valentines Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = One star requires Supernatural in the same column, adjacent Magical Crusaders, and either Angels or Demons in the same column. The stars change position every 75 areas. Tip: None of the stars affect Ishtar. }} Candy Hearts to start :* Heart Candies spawn at random, disabling Crusaders' abilities while they're alive |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Valentines Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} Candy Hearts to start :* Darkness disables all Crusaders' DPS :* Periodically, two slots in the formation will be lit by moonlight, enabling their DPS |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Valentines Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Every 10 seconds, 2 random Crusaders gain DPS for 10 seconds. }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Rocky the Rockstar Unlock Rocky the Rockstar by completing the respective objective. Recruit Sally the Succubus Unlock Sally the Succubus by completing the respective objective. Rockin' Gear Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Rocky the Rockstar. Seduction to the Max Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Sally the Succubus. Love Sick Spend 16,500 Candy Hearts in the "Merci's Mix Up" campaign. Candy Hearts spent on purchasing chests don't count! Different Strokes for Different Folks Maximize Rocky and Sally's formation abilities at the same time in Valentine's Free Play. (Rocky fully surrounded by all females, Sally no adjacent females) Tier 2 Recruit Warwick the Warlock Recruit Warwick the Warlock by completing the respective objective. Recruit Katie the Cupid Recruit Katie the Cupid by completing the respective objective. The Warlock's Wardrobe Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Warwick the Warlock. The Cupid's Closet Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Katie the Cupid. For Love of Sugar Spend 33,000 Candy Hearts starting objectives in the "Merci's Mix Up" campaign. Candy Hearts spent on purchasing chests don't count! Love Fest Maximize Katie's available gold bonuses by having 2 females, 2 males, 2 humans, and 2 animals adjacent to her, with the upgrades for them purchased. Tier 3 Recruit Frankie the Demon Crooner Unlock Frankie the Demon Crooner by completing the respective objective. Gear Frankie the Demon Crooner Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Frankie the Demon Crooner. Love Your Formation Complete all Merci's Mix-up Tier 3 Objectives. Play it Again, Sam Beat area 900 in Merci's Mix-up Free Play. Singing the Classics Maintain 35 stacks of Frankie the Demon Crooner's "Croon" ability for 4 minutes straight. Eat Your Hearts Out Spend 50,000 Candy Hearts starting objectives in the "Merci's Mix-up" campaign. Candy Hearts spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Ishtar Unlock Ishtar by completing the respective objective. Gather My Fruits Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Ishtar. Dance the Final Dance Complete all Merci's Mix-up Tier 4 Objectives. Love the Long Haul Beat area 1200 in Merci's Mix-up Free Play. Goddess or Demon? Create a formation including Ishtar that has 10 royal Crusaders. Mountains of Hearts Spend 75,000 Candy Hearts starting objectives in the "Merci's Mix-up" campaign. Candy Hearts spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Ishtar Unlock Ishtar by completing the respective objective. Gather My Fruits Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Ishtar. Dance the Final Dance Complete all Merci's Mix-up Tier 4 Objectives. Love the Long Haul Beat area 1200 in Merci's Mix-up Free Play. Goddess or Demon? Create a formation including Ishtar that has 10 royal Crusaders. Mountains of Hearts Spend 75,000 Candy Hearts starting objectives in the "Merci's Mix-up" campaign. Candy Hearts spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Merci's Mix-Up Category:Heart Formation